A Seth Rollins ABC Challenge
by cmpunkpuppylover
Summary: This is a Seth Rollins story of him and his [OC] girlfriend. The story is divided by the letters of the Alphabet, almost like chapters. The story also has parts with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Hope you enjoy and please give reviews!


**ABC Challenge with Victoria aka Tori and Seth Rollins aka Colby! **

**A- Awaken**

Colby woke up alone in the king sized bed, usually Tori would be right on his chest. Then he smelt a delicious smell he couldn't place, so Colby got up and headed to the kitchen where he saw his beautiful girlfriend cooking by the stove. He moved quickly and quietly to put his muscular arms around her curvy waist. "Good morning gorgeous." Colby whispered into her ear while pulling the small of her back into his semi hard erection.

"Good morning. Some one is happy to see me." She commented on his length, but she giggled. Tori put down the pan and turned around to push him into the island and she kissed him passionately.

**B- Bruised and Beaten**

Colby gave a low grunt as Tori settled the ice pack on his shoulder, he took a landing wrong and landed on his shoulder and it jarred a bit. "Sorry babe, do you want your pain meds now so you can get to sleep?" Colby gave her a smile and nodded.

"Thank you so much for looking after me Tori. If I didn't have you I think I'd be falling apart, limb by limb" he laughed then winced in pain.

"It's ok, I'm use to it my dad would always hurt himself and either me or my sister had to help him." She gave a small smile remembering the memories without her mom. Tori's mom died when she was seven from a car crash and in the other car was a drunk driver. She almost started to cry, she walked over to the couch where Colby was watching TV.

"I'm sorry if I brought unwanted memories up again, man I gotta stop doing that" he grabbed the water bottle and pills from his girlfriend's smaller hand. Colby was kicking himself knowing that Tori still hurt from when her mom died years ago, he never wanted to see her sad.

"Colby stop doing that, I'm fine. Yeah sure it brought up memories but it's nothing I don't think about everyday and it's something that I can handle, so stop. Now I think we've got to get some sleep." Tori pulled him into a hot make out secession as she straddled him on the brown couch, he lifted her and his sore body to the bedroom.

**C- Cookies**

Tori just got home from running some errands and she knew that Colby got some groceries so she decided to take a look, the fridge and freezer looked great, but as she walked into the pantry she saw four boxes of Oreo cookies, Colby's favourite. "Oh, my fucking god," she cruised under her breath "Colby Lopez why is there so much cookies!" She yelled so he could hear her from upstairs.

"What babe? Sorry I didn't hear you come in over the video game." He hurried down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen where tori had her hands and on her hips.

"What kind of grown ass man buys four boxes of cookies? I mean sure it's your money but really?" she tried to keep her position but it was hard when Colby was laughing and smiling. Colby walked over to Tori and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll make it up to you, I have something I know you love to eat." Colby kissed her sweetly she was still wondering what he meant, but then he picked Tori up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

**D- Dialling the Devoted**

Tori sat at home alone and bored. That was always her weakness, she got bored easily especially without Colby, he was always entertaining and funny. Tori hadn't talked to Colby all day, he was on the RAW tour with his teammates Jonathan (Dean Ambrose) and Leati (Roman Reigns). She picked up her blue in cased iPhone from the kitchen counter to call her boyfriend, Tori dialled his number and within a few rings Colby answered.

"Hello?" he almost sounded breathless.

"Hi babe. Did you just finish a workout? You're kind of breathless" tori giggled then looked at the clock, five o'clock his usual workout time.

"Ha. Yeah, we're just going to the car now. Enough about me, how are you? I miss you."

"I'm good just missing you, when do you come home?" she whined.

"I wish I was home with you, but I don't come home for three more day's babe, but when I get home all of my time is devoted to you, my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend." Colby genuinely sounded sad.

"urg! Well I love you and I miss you." They continued talking for about an hour, just about random things.

**E- Elephants**

Today was the day that Colby was coming home, but he didn't tell Tori when he was coming because he wanted to surprise her. He got a flight from Los Angeles to Davenport, Iowa at three in the morning so he could come home before Tori woke up so he could get breakfast done and have time to cuddle. On the flight he thought of a perfect day plain with Tori, once he gets to Iowa he will pick up flowers and pick up breakfast at Starbucks, her favorite, then they could go to the zoo.

At the Iowa airport there was a little gift shop with cute stuffed animals, jewellery, flowers and typical US tourism stuff. Colby decided to buy a bouquet of roses with the colours of deep red, bright red, coral, white and pink, also he quickly looked at the stuffed animals and found her favorite animal, an elephant.

Tori was sound a sleep when Colby very quietly came through the front door, he put the flowers, breakfast on the kitchen counter along with a card. He hurried upstairs to the master and he smiled at what he saw, his Tori in the middle of the bed with her limbs all over the place, Colby slowly moved to the bed and carefully moved her fragile arm so he could slip in.

She slowly blinked open seeing Colby get in the bed, she really didn't know if it was a dream or not "Baby? Is that really you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, and yup it's me." He laughed, she finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't really a dream, so she rolled over to get a better look at her handsome boyfriend and they just started to kiss.

**F- Freezing and feeble.**

"Colby can you turn up the heat?" Tori called from the living room, she had wrapped her petit body in the blanket her grandmother gave her.

"Sure beautiful." Colby made his way from the kitchen to the hallway where the thermostat was. Once he was done that he walked into the living room where he saw his beautiful girlfriend wrapped in her favorite blanket and she was watching animal planet, her favorite channel. Colby took off his warm Iowa Hawkeye's hoodie and gave it to Tori, while she put it on he was getting comfy on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks Col," she inhaled his sexy scent from the hoodie and snuggled in his muscular arms. "Babe? I want something and I think you might want it too."

He looked confused. "Ok, what is it?"

"This is the longest time I've gone without a dog and I was wondering if we could get a dog." Her green eyes locked with his deep brown ones.

"I would love a dog! He could keep you company when I'm gone and maybe when I'm working close by you and him could go on the road!" Colby smiled and thought of how the guys would like having a dog with them.

"Aaawww thank you! Do want to look at the humane society tomorrow?"

"I've got time, why not?" he kissed her sweetly and they continued to watch the show. "You are very feeble right now, I like it."

"Yeah just being with you makes me put my guards down, and the cold winters are the time to be feeble and cuddly." she laughed "Babe, I love you!"

"I love you too. So what kind of dog do you want?" Colby asked, he didn't really care just as long as it made Tori happy he was fine.

"I don't know, but the dog will pick us, and whatever that is, I guarantee it will be cute!" Tori had animals forever the longest she ever went without any pets was now, one year.

**G- Greatness**

"Thanks for taking me here but no dog connected. I'm sorry." Tori said holding hands with Colby while leaving the humane society.

"Don't be sorry, maybe next time you'll have a connection. As you said before the dog picks you, not the other way around." Colby said kissing her forehead.

"How did I find a man as great and as goofy as you?" She laughed while he made a funny face before hopping in the driver's seat of his black jeep wrangler.

"And how did I find such a beautiful, sexy, talented girl like you?" Tori blushed at Colby's comment.

"I love you baby." They were in the car and tori leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you too!" Colby said against her soft lips.

"Someday I really hope you find someone who can really recognize your greatness. Don't get me wrong, I do recognize it but sometimes I catch myself taking it for granted." Tori was ashamed she felt that way but it was true.

"Victoria! Don't talk like that! You are the only girl for me and we all take things for granted, but please remember I will always be here and I'm not ever letting go of you." Colby knew how she felt because when they first started dating he thought she was way too good for him.

**H- Hurting in Heels**

"Colby I'm home!" Tori called walking into the living room. There he was siting on the couch channel surfing.

"Hey babe, come sit." Colby padded the couch beside him. She sat down and gave her boyfriend a kiss, tori had been gone for about two hours at a meeting. She was a manager at a huge pet store company. Tori released a sigh as she took off her black pep toe pumps. "Tori, why the heck do you wear those death traps?"

"Well, aren't they gorgeous?" he nodded "There is your answer, they're cute." She brought her feet up on the couch cuddling Colby.

"But, can you run? And don't they hurt?" he asked

"Well, I can sort of run, and yes they hurt but sometimes beauty kills." She got comfy in Colby's embrace.

"No matter what you're beautiful, you could wear sweats and a plain frumpy t-shirt and look like the hottest girl in the world, and you do! You're gorgeous and don't let anyone tell you different, and I meant it!" Colby said truthfully.

"Thank you babe, I love you. Now we've both had busy days so why don't we get some sleep." Tori stood up and she saw Colby's deep brown eyes widen at the possibilities.

**I- Ice cream**

"Hey guys come on in." Colby said letting his teammates Jonathan and Leati walk into his house. They all sat in the living room just talking about random stuff.

"Where's you're girl we need to get a move on if we want to make it there by nine tonight." Dean said looking around at the nice house.

"Um, she's upstairs finishing packing I'll go grab her and our bags." Colby said getting up from the couch and meeting Tori in the bedroom. "Hey Tori, you ready to leave?"

"Yup just give me a couple minutes. And Col thanks for letting me go on the road again, I love it and I love you." Tori stood up hugging Colby tightly.

"No problem baby. I love you too." Colby grabbed her bag and headed down to meet the guys waiting by the door. "She'll be down in a few, in the mean time we can load the bags in the jeep." Tori met them outside and hopped in the passenger's seat while Colby was driving and Jonathan and Leati were in the back of the four door black jeep wrangler.

"Hey guys I haven't seen the group together for a while." Tori laughed. They made small talk until they made it down a street of Davenport that had a Dairy Queen on it. "Babe, can we get ice cream?"

Colby was use to her having spontaneous suggestions. "Sure." He pulled into the parking lot and Roman and Tori walked in first, they loved ice cream.

"Ice cream in the middle of winter? You're girl is insane." Dean said walking in the store making Colby become a little on edge.

"I know she is a little crazy but I love her." Colby said catching up to Tori.

**J- Justice and Jerry**

"Baby be careful." Tori shouted as Seth Rollins raced out of the shield's locker room. Usually he liked to be called Seth an hour before the show to get into character, but Tori didn't mind at all, to her Seth Rollins was so sexy, powerful, strong, dominate and just down right HOT! Colby turned around and winked before he ran after the guys.

Tori turned on the monitor in the locker room to watch the match. She saw Kane come down the ramp and he was talking about the yes movement and how Daniel Bryan hijacked the show in Memphis and that they were doing and investigation on it. Tori was a little nervous when Kane called Jerry "the king" to the ring.

The shield came out and forced Jerry into the ring, tori was trying to focus on what was going on but all she saw was her man so hot, and powerful she couldn't stop looking at him. Colby didn't tell Tori what would happen because he said it was a surprise, he always did that unless it was important, Colby also knew that she didn't like Kane.

Seth grabbed a mic and the shield started to corner Jerry, "What the fuck are you doing guys?" Tori said to the monitor, almost like she was assuming they could hear her.

"The shield always does what's best for business." Seth said calmly into the mic before dropping it and getting into position. Tori was about to lose it on the shield 'if they fucking do it I will kick his ass.' Tori thought to herself, but she noticed the guys turning around to Kane who looked scared shitless. The shield started to attack.

"Yes, fucking get him." Tori said jumping on the bench in joy. She winced as Kane held Seth's throat and he was about to chock slam him, "Fuck!" but thank good for Dean who jumped into there right away to stop Kane. "Thank god. YES!" Seth gave Kane a well-deserved kick to the head, then a spear followed by a triple power bomb.

Tori knew where they would come back from so she ran down the hallway where she saw them all laughing. "Heads up pretty boy." Roman stopped. Dean was still laughing. Tori ran into Seth's embrace, she really didn't care if he was sweaty or wet she just needed to hug him.

"Now that was justice." Tori said looking up at the three tall men.

**K- Kevin**

"How about Kevin?" Colby suggested staring at the little Yorkshire terrier puppy in front of him.

"Kevin?" Tori burst out laughing

"What? I kind of like it. It's different and funny, just like him." They both thought for a minute just staring at the puppy playing with a little ball. They watched the puppy wonder over to the floor length mirror on the closet, he just stood there looking at himself then he started to bark and whine then try to look behind the mirror.

"Well, he is defiantly different and hilarious. He's kind of like you babe, he has tons of energy and is sweet. Why don't we just name him Seth?" She laughed at the little dog then turned to a perplexed Colby. "What?"

"Ok my character Seth is strong, empowering and not a little toy dog! If people found out his name was Seth they would all think of me as a little cute dog, I see myself as a Doberman not a Yorkie!" Colby said thinking of the horrible possibilities. Tori was just laughing at him and his reaction. Colby got up picking up Tori and gently slamming her on the couch, he never would hurt but he still wanted to be authoritative. Colby crawled on top of her and roughly kissed her, she wiggled under his touch.

"Fuck babe. I'm starting to like the name Kevin." Tori loved it when he was a little rough, she could feel herself getting a little wet just by a touch and kiss.

"Good, now I'll show you why I'm a rough and tough badass hound." Colby said seductively getting off Tori put Kevin in his little dog crate, then Colby picked up Tori over his shoulder with ease, carrying her to the bedroom.

**L- Little-one**

"Ok, see ya in a few." Tori hung up her cell phone and placed it on the coffee table. "Col, Taylor will be here soon with Amari." She called from the living room, she wasn't a hundred percent sure on where he was in the house but she knew he was home. For the next 24 hours Tori and Colby will be looking after Tori's niece Amari.

"Ok babe, be down in a minute." Colby yelled from upstairs where he was getting ready for the day after his workout this morning.

Within an hour there was a knock on the door and Colby answered, when he opened the door there was a beautiful blonde three year old with dark hazel eyes. "Well hello Amari how are you?" Colby knelt down to her height, then saw Taylor, Amari's mother come up to the steps. Amari was shy so she hid behind Taylor.

"Hey don't be afraid it is Colby remember? He's also Seth Rollins from on TV!" Taylor whispered to Amari's little ear, Amari's face lit up she loved to watch wrestling but she's only seen Colby once due to his crazy Schedule. "Hey Colby can we come in?"

"Oh yeah of course, come on in." Colby stood up and moved to let them both in. "Babe Taylor's here" Colby shouted, making Amari hide once again. He turned around to see Taylor holding Amari and setting the bags on the floor. "Oh shit sorry." Colby immediately covered his mouth with his hand "Sorry, I just haven't been around kids for a while, Sorry"

"There's my littlest niece." Tori rushed down the stairs to hold Amari "Hey Taylor, don't worry we'll take good care of her." She said acknowledging her sisters concerned face. "And I'll make sure Colby watches his language, I promise." So with goodbyes said Taylor left to Chicago for an important work meeting. Tori was still holding her little niece, Amari was still hiding from Colby and he felt bad, he was never really great with kids, but thank god Tori was.

"Sorry babe, I'm just not great with kids. Sorry Amari." Colby whispered coming closer to Tori holding the child in her arms. Amari out of nowhere hugged Colby, he took the three year old into his muscular tan arms. "I think you're the littlest person I've held" he laughed.

**M- Mad but Magnetising**

"Fuck, I can't do this anymore babe!" Tori cried out while walking into the bedroom with Colby casing after her.

"What do you mean? You knew what you were getting into with my crazy travel schedule." Colby tried not to yell.

"Colby I knew what I was getting into I, I just don't know if I can handle it any more. I gave you two fucking years of being your girlfriend and it's wearing on me, I really do love you it just gets really hard. I can't fucking do my job, be your girlfriend and care for a little puppy all at once." She just stared at Colby with tears and a painful look in her eyes, Tori got out her duffel bag and put some clothes in not really looking at what she was taking, she just had to leave.

"I'm so sorry I really. Please is there anyway I can make it up to you? Please Tori I can't lose you and I refuse to lose you." Colby stopped Tori before walking out and kissed her with all of his feelings pouring out, her knees went weak and she hated him for having that effect on her. They broke the kiss and she looked around to pick up Kevin, she knew he was leaving soon and she didn't know how long she was leaving so she decided to take him.

"Colby, I'll be back and when you get home please promise me to work on this shit out?" He nodded, she kissed him on the cheek and she was off with the little dog under her arm, Tori jumped in her army green jeep wrangler and went to her sister's house.

After an excruciating long, painful talk with her sister, Taylor, Tori decided to go to the house show tonight in Davenport. Tori took off with Kevin and headed into the backstage area, where almost all the diva's stopped her to look at the cute little puppy. She got to the Shield's locker room to over hear Colby taking about her. "Guys, Tori is really having a hard time with the new schedule. I don't know what to do, she's my life but so is wrestling." Colby felt guilty to make her feel bad for his job, but Tori felt worse for making Colby think that she was making him pick between his job and her.

As soon as Kevin heard Colby's voice he raced into the locker room greeting him "What the fuck is a rat doing in our dressing room?" Dean said laughing at Colby's sweet reaction to the little dog.

"Shut up Jonathan his not a rat, he is Tori and I's dog now, Kevin." The guys just burst out laughing at the ridiculous name.

"Sorry guys he got away from me when he heard your voice." Tori walked in signally for the guys to step out, Leati caught her single and pushed the still laughing Jonathan out.

"Babe? Why are you here? I thought you really mad at me?" Colby padded the spot on the bench next to him for her to sit.

Tori sat down taking Kevin into her arms. "You know I really can't stay mad at you, and I'm sorry for over reacting, but sometimes a bitch snaps."

Colby pulled her into a hug "Tori you didn't over react, I know it's really hard on you when I'm gone a lot, and I'm sorry."

"Baby, how did you get so magnetising?"

**N- Neat**

Tori was on the road traveling with Colby, Kevin and the rest of the shield, it had been a week of traveling and the guys were starting to get to her, especially Jonathan. She always had a bit of OCD with cleaning but it wasn't excessive, Colby wasn't the cleanest in the world but she could deal with that but Jonathan was messy even in her jeep, Tori hated when her jeep was dirty, that was her baby. They stopped at a gas station to fill up and stretch a bit, that's when they would take out the left over trash for the other stops.

"Jonathan! What the fuck is this?" Tori had hit her breaking point, Colby even tried to clean up after Jon and he knew Tori was going to lose it soon, so at the hotel a couple nights ago he talked with Jonathan but I guess he didn't listen.

"What? I think that's, um mustard." Jonathan looked at the stain on the leather back seats. He looked at her and knew he was in trouble, she gave him a stare that could kill. Colby jumped in immediately holding back his small girlfriend.

"Baby it's ok I'll take it the car wash and get supplies to clean it. I promise." Colby's touch claimed down Tori only a little, they locked eyes seeing he was sincere "You can't kill him yet we have a RAW tomorrow, okay?" She nodded they gave Jon another death stare.

"I have my cleaner just open the back." Hinting to Colby who had the keys, the back opened where she throw a small container at Jonathan, pretty hard. "You fucking clean it!" She jumped back in the passenger's seat with Kevin, Jonathan looked at Colby and Colby just nodded and gave him a just do it look.

**O- Opening with Oilers**

Tori is from Alberta Canada where the Oilers hockey team plays, and she loves hockey and it was almost Tori's birthday so Colby took a week off of work and traveled with Tori to Alberta to see her family and to go see her hockey team play for the home opener for the season.

"Are you ready for the game Col?" Tori called from the doorway of her dads place.

"Yup, ok I'm sorry but there logo is stupid" Colby said looking at the jersey that he had to borrow from Tori's dad. "I mean do they really need their name right on the jersey? I think their fans know what team they are."

"But baby, you look so hot in it!" Tori said trying to make him like the jersey "And I don't make fun of your football team's jersey, I respect it. You should too." Tori took Colby's larger hand and drug him out to the car.

**P- Punk**

"Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while" Tori walked around the arena while the shield was warming up for their match, she ran into CM Punk along time friend and ex-boyfriend of hers.

"Hey Tor, how are you?" they did a quick hug then sat on the lighting crates in the hallway.

"I'm good just missing my dog that's all. Don't you miss Kenz a lot?" Tori asked knowing that he had a dog back in Chicago.

"Oh yeah you and Seth got a dog, I forgot. Anyway Kenz has Amy to look after him so I know he's ok, but how are you and Seth I haven't talked to you two for a bit." Punk asked

"We're good, he is just really busy and for about a month I get to travel with him, so it's fun." She laughed "I had to teach Jonathan a lesson though, he was really getting on my nerves, so I had to slap him to get him thinking straight." A week ago Jon was really getting rude and still being messy plus he was getting a bit handsy when Colby wasn't around.

Punk just laughed "Yup, he is a douche a lot. I'm glad you stopped him and put him in his place."

"Well he knows I'm defiantly not going to him for anything now." They both laughed, until they heard familiar voices coming down the hall, it was a now Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

"Hey punk do you mind if I take Tori from ya?" Colby held out his hand and helped her off the crate, punk put up him hands

"Not at all man." Punk sat on the crate and watched them leave.

**Q- Quick Questions**

"Guys can you answer some quick questions? Guys?" Renée Young chased after the upset shield who just lost their match. The Shield made an abrupt stop and Renée practically fell right into Seth's chest but she grabbed his bicep to stop herself, Tori watched behind the scenes and counted the seconds Renée's hand was on Colby's arm. Tori gave almost a dog like growl and snarl. The cameras went off and the shield made there way back to the locker room where Tori was sitting on the bench waiting.

"Oh, Seth can I ask you a few questions?" Tori said in a high pitched mocking voice and fell in Colby's arms. The guys just laughed and began taking off their gear, while Colby was still holding Tori.

"I'm I sensing jealousy?" Colby said trying not to make Tori mad.

"No. Just Renée was leaning on you a little long wasn't she? Why didn't you push her away?" Tori said dragging Colby out into the hall.

"Okay yes, Renée was hanging on longer than I thought, but I wasn't going to push her away especially on live TV, but baby I love you and you're mine and I'm yours." Colby took Tori's wavy hair and placed it behind her ear to see her tearing up. "Come on there is no need for tears, you're not losing me. I promise."

"Baby, I love you too. I, I'm just scared, I've never had happiness like you. Happiness is weakness, because all of a sudden you have something to loose and I just can't lose you, you're my world." Tori looked down trying not to let him see that she was now sobbing. Colby took Tori's chin into his thumb and index finger and made her look into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"How can you lose something if it's not leaving?" Colby whispered and smiled pulling tori into a hug, they stayed there both of them not wanting to leave each other's embrace.

**R- Relaxation**

"What movie did you pick babe?" Tori asked walking into the living room with a box of pepperoni pizza.

"Batman the dark knight rises, I know we've seen it a lot but we just love it so much and they didn't really have a good selection at the store so I picked that." Colby and Tori made it home a day ago and they just wanted a chill night with there little so called family, Colby, tori and Kevin.

"Yeah I fuckin love this movie, good pick." Tori got snuggled in her boyfriend's arms while she got two plates for the pizza and Kevin snuggled in as well. "God, I love being home especially without Jonathan."

"Oh come on he's not that bad. Sure he's got a lot of flaws but he's a good guy, Jonathan is like a brother to me, but being home is really nice." Colby said pressing play so the movie is a distraction from the subject of Jonathan.

"Okay fine, Jon isn't that bad but he is so fucking rude sometimes. He defiantly is like a big, douche brother in a way." Tori laughed eating her pizza "But let's not talk about him, let's make this time about us and lets just relax."

**S- Swift Seth**

"Don't they just look so hot?" Nikki said as her and Tori watched the shield vs. John Cena, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan match in the backstage area. The Bella twins and Tori were good friends for almost a year and a half now and they would always watch their men's matches together in the back.

"Yeah, it turns me on so much. I'm mean look at him he is so swift, fast and powerful." Tori said just paying attention to Seth Rollins, she was remembering a couple of times when they were in bed and she told him to act like Seth.

"Is he like that in bed?" Nikki laughed.

"I don't kiss and tell, or do and tell." Tori said as they all just laughed and continued to drool over their men.

**T- Tumblr**

"Eeewwww!" Colby whined on the couch at home.

"What are you ewing about this time?" Tori sat on the couch beside her boyfriend, Colby looked pale holding his iPad.

"Fucking fan girls get disgusting sometimes, usually there're ok but this is downright wrong!" Colby showed pictures of him and Leati together and at the bottom it said they ship it and said how cute they look together.

Tori just laughed "Oh my god! You have to relax about that, it's just funny, you and him know it's not real so claim down." She gave him a hug while she was still laughing.

"Babe it's not funny, it's gross! Have you seen tumblr? They find the weirdest pictures and they edit crazy shit into the pictures." Colby was mad but tori thought he was so sexy when he was mad.

"Why do even look at it if you know it's gross? You just have to think it's funny and plus come on some of that stuff is creative, I give some of them props!" Tori said grabbing the iPad and shutting it off. She knew what would cheer him up, she moved to straddle his lap and she started to kiss him lightly against his neck and up to his lips. "Just relax, you know what's real they don't, let it go."

**U- Unreasonable Uniforms**

"Hey babe I just noticed while I was washing my wrestling gear I have a tear in my pants." Colby walked into the office where Tori was working on a new project for the store.

"Did you rip your pants?" Tori laughed looking up from her computer.

"Shut up. Can you just fix them fix them please? And the tear isn't on my ass it's by the knee." He pushed the pants in her front of her trying to get her to repair them.

"Okay ok I'll fix them but you guys should really change your uniforms you know they're unreasonable for wrestling." Tori took the pants and put them aside to continue her paperwork.

"Thank you babe." Colby stole a quick kiss and ran out the room but he turned back and winked "You know girls like men in uniform." Tori shook her head snickering at his joke.

"Ha ha ha" she laughed not impressed.

**V- Victim**

"Col do you want something other than veggies, like honestly." Tori and Colby had stopped at a restaurant on their way back to Davenport for an appearance Seth had to make. Colby ordered a salad and Tori ordered a ham and Swiss sandwich.

"You know the ladies like a well-toned man in a SWAT uniform." Colby raised his left eyebrow

"Ha ha so funny. Come on you should eat something greasy and fatty for once, you can burn it off at cross fit!" Tori tried to convince Colby.

"Hey don't get on my case, I'm just a victim of image and the ring." Colby said trying not to get into an argument.

"Fine, but I'll get two doughnuts to go and when we get home I will leave the box on the kitchen counter unguarded and in the morning if the box is empty or not it's going into the garbage. But if the doughnuts are gone I'll suspect Kevin. Deal?" Tori held out her hand

"Deal, but do a girlfriend and boyfriend shake hands or do they kiss?" Colby went across the table and sat in the chair next to Tori and kissed her.

"Yeah and I'm a victim of Colby's love trap." Tori giggled as the broke away from the kiss.

**W- When and Where?**

"You're looking a little tired Jonathan." Tori said walking into the shield's locker room after their match.

"No I'm good are you tired Victoria?" Jon asked looking for a competition.

"No I could run all day all night and do it again." Tori laughed watching Colby laugh.

"She is not kidding. Tori is the longest sex I've ever had. Two whole days, I was fucking exhausted." Colby said while getting a smack from Tori on his arm. The guys just laughed, but Jonathan's face lit up, he had always secretly loved Tori.

"Colby Lopez! Shame on you!" Tori blushed.

"Forgetting that, why don't we all have a race two times around the arena and who ever is first wins and who ever is last buys dinner. Deal?" Leati suggested, they all nodded.

"When and where?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"We meet here in 20." Colby said looking at the guys, he could defiantly beat them. Jonathan might be close competition but Colby has more endurance and he could for sure beat Leati, he was a big guy so he's not that fast but he also has some endurance and Tori would be close competition, she goes running almost everyday for about five to ten miles.

"Okay I'll meet you here, I just have to go get my running shoes." And with that Tori went to her rental car and grabbed her shoes. She met the boys back by the locker room and was ready to win. "Ready to lose babe?"

"I think that's a question for you Tor." Colby said pulling her into a hug.

"Okay love birds, you're both going down." Jonathan said walking with Leati out of the locker room. They got into their starting positions "Ready, set….. go." Jon was first until tori and Colby pasted him and Leati after the first lap, the couple sprinted to get to first but Colby was faster. Colby was first, Tori came in second, Jonathan was third and Leati came in a close forth.

**X- X-ray**

"Come on Col" Tori tried to drag Colby out of the house for him to get an X-ray of his hand that has been bothering him for a week now. "Babe you need to go do this thing." Tori stomped her foot in defeat 'desperate times call for desperate measures' she thought "Who knew my big bad sexy wrestler is so afraid of the doctors? But if my real boyfriend was here he wouldn't complain or anything, he would just go and if he were here I could give him a treat later.." Tori stood by the door trailing off with biting her lip so he would get the hint.

"Your boyfriend is here but you just have a boyfriend that hates the doctor, and did you say something about a treat?" Colby's eyes widened and took Tori's hand and walked outside.

"Good it did work." Tori said happily and locked the door behind her.

"What worked?" Colby questioned

"Oh, nothing. Ready to go?" Colby sighed but nodded in defeat as her plan prevailed.

**Y- Your and You're**

"Colby?" Tori asked from her office in their house.

"Yup, I'm still here. What do you need babe?" Colby walked over into the hallway where tori was standing with her phone in her hand.

"Good you're still here, step into my office."

"Am I in trouble? Or is this like a role play type thing?" Colby was confused but excited.

"Yes you are in trouble you really need to work on your tweets. You used the wrong yours again, you should really watch CM Punk's grammerslam video." Tori laughed sitting at her desk.

Colby laughed too "Tor I'm a WWE superstar, that is on the last of things I need to worry about."

"Exactly you are a WWE superstar, you always say that they are suppose to be role models, and role models know how to use the right yours." Tori made a good point.

"Okay fine but can I learn after we take Kevin to the dog park? And after cross fit?" Colby whined, Tori nodded and got on her running shoes to walk the dog with her handsome boyfriend.

**Z- Zebra**

"Col, will you come with me to get new bed sheets? And maybe some new home décor stuff?" Tori asked walking into the living room where Colby was playing with Kevin.

"Um, yeah sure." Colby agreed and put on his jacket, got his keys and walked out with Tori. They made it to home sense in search for new bed sheets since they only had two pairs and the seasons were changing, so they needed something new for spring.

"What about this babe?" Tori pointed to the zebra print sheets teasing her boyfriend and trying to act serious.

Colby raised his left eyebrow "You can't be serious, the only zebra thing I'm sleeping with is you if you wear zebra print lingerie."

"Come on, what if I only use it when you're gone?" Tori tried.

"Only when I'm gone but the second I'm even in Iowa those things need to be of my bed." Colby gave in.

"I was kidding, but would you really let me?" Tori laughed

"Well you know I just want to make you happy, so if that's what makes you happy then ok." Colby hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I promise if I don't make you happy then you have all rights to punch me square in my nose."

Tori just laughed then pulled away from his arms seeing he was serious "What? I can punch you if you make me unhappy?" Colby nodded "Fuck you Colby."

"What did I do." Colby was genuinely confused

"You made a deal that is impossible to break." Tori locked eyes with her taller boyfriend seeing he was still confused. "It's impossible to break because you could never make me unhappy, as long as you're in my life even if we become just friends over time, you will always be in my life. I refuse to let you go."

They were in the middle of the store but Colby didn't care Tori made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth, so he pulled tori into a long hot steamy kiss. He pulled away minutes later with Tori's lips puffy, red and parted leaving her surprised. "Wow."


End file.
